The Origin
by Crytach
Summary: The end of the 4th shinobi world war was just that. THE END, but with every end there are new beginnings, and this one starts with Naruto. JUST LETTING THIS BE KNOWN THIS IS A NARUTO/DARK HUNTER CROSSOVER: DISCLAIMER. I OWN NOTHING WITH REGARDS TO Masashi Kishimoto's NARUTO OR Sherrilyn Kenyon's DARK HUNTER series. THIS IS STRICTLY A FANFICTION. Pairings: Naruto/Kaguya/Apollymi
1. Prologue

**OK GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, SO TAKE IT EASY ON ME, ALSO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED… FLAMERS CAN SUCK MY PEEPEE COZ I DON'T CARE.**

Prologue:

 ** _Final battle between Naruto and Kaguya._**

It was a long and arduous battle of epic proportions, the earth was torn asunder, the life of the planet has near ended, and all but two lives still exist each on opposing sides, but even with those odds they do not stop fighting even with those odds there is still one that is fighting with every fibre of his being, and even with those odds he will never give up.

 _"_ _I have to think of something, something that will end this once and for all, but it needs to be instantaneous otherwise she'd just escape again."_ I thought frantically. A micron of a second later he was in his mindscape.

Mindscape

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto we were just feeling her chakra and we think we might have a solution to the whole "she's kicking your ass relentlessly problem", you see when father granted you his yang chakra he shared his memories of the Shinju with us and when you absorbed that self-righteous pricks half of pop's chakra we got the rest of his memories. We believe that we have been going at this the wrong way and the answer was on the edge of our vision this whole time hiding. What we have concluded is that our target should have been black Zetsu, this may sound strange but the moron actually gave us the answer. You see when he proclaimed himself the will of Kaguya, we got suspicious after looking through father's memories we realised that his chakra resembles the Shinju's more than it does Kaguya's, we figured out that he was the cause of Kaguya's insanity in the first place. When father fought Kaguya he couldn't do anything because the will of the Shinju was within Kaguya, as such he was unable to kill it, as for the answer we believe that if you kill Black Zetsu with a Senjutsu empowered pinpoint attack, the mental release should give you a split second window to perform a sealing jutsu father designed, according to him this jutsu was the pinnacle of all the fuinjutsu he ever created, but it also had one side effect that he could never remove, you see the problem he encountered was, that by killing the Shinju, whom is the primal deity of reality and existence you would be undoing reality, but by sealing the Shinju's power into a new host you would prevent the collapse of reality by creating a new primal deity… yourself."_** Kurama stated quietly.

 _"_ _Guy's you can't be serious. If I do this, it would destroy everything!"_ I exclaimed

 ** _"_** ** _Naruto! Use your head and look! We are literally the only living beings on this rock! You, Kaguya, the nine of us and that sack of Shit Zetsu, there is nothing else, if we do this we can at least give humanity a second chance!"_** Kurama shouted. " _And what about Kaguya? Will she die?"_ I asked **_"No she won't, the nature of the seal you will use will seal her here in your mindscape, we will keep the power from becoming chaotic while your body adjusts and changes, but there is one significant detail. It will take approximately an hour for the world to cease to exist, during that time you have to use a huge amount of chakra to use to create a retarded amount of Bunshins and find every jutsu scroll in existence and seal it into your mindscape before you go catatonic. By using that huge amount of chakra you will allow yourself about an hour before the pressure of your chakra knocks you out then we have to start the assimilation so be fast!"_** Kokuo stated.

 _"_ _Ok guy's let's do this. I'm going to do something stupid so I need help to reduce the aftershock. Kurama, Kokuo, Isobu I need you to collect Senjutsu chakra for me. Gyuki, Matatabi, Chomei I need you guys to hold a full sync with all your Chakra I know it's almost impossible with just you three but who gives a shit I know you guys can do it! I just need it for 3 seconds minimum, and finally Goku, Saiken, Shukaku I need you guys to combine my Sage mode, with our sync mode as well as Rikudo Senjutsu mode. By doing this I think we should have enough chakra for powering the seal, the Bunshins as well as beating the life out of the asshole that caused this entire shitstorm."_ I stated with a grin.

 ** _"_** ** _Heh kid, this is probably gonna kill us but what the hell let's see if you can tell fate to kiss our shiny ass again"_** **Kurama said with a snickering grin.** ** _"Hmm let's do it cub, Kurama is always talking about how you pull miracles out of your ass."_** **Matatabi giggled.** ** _"HAHEHAHHAHEHA! lets wipe this smirk off that little shits face!"_** **Came a slightly psychotic snicker from Shukaku. "** ** _I see we all agree? Good let's start"_** **came the reserved voice of reason Saiken.**

Real world

As I opened my eyes I felt the influx of power hurtling into me, at that moment I sprang into action. I needed a way to distract Kaguya for the split second required to kill Zetsu… and it hit me like a sack of bricks… **_back to basics._** I flashed right next to her and noticed her preparing an all killing ash bone, the intent was clear but it seems Kurama was correct, I noticed the glazed look in her eyes and I realized at that point that it would be simple from this second forward. _Kage bunshin no jutsu_ I mentally intoned, surrounding her with my clones I yelled out my certain kill distraction technique "GYAKU HĀREMU NO JUTSU! (1)". And there I saw it, the minuscule little opening in the form of a small blush on her cheeks, it was at this moment I cut her arm off which just so happened to have Zetsu hiding in her sleeve, without a moment's hesitation I invoked a paralysis seal on his back and tossed him into the air, gathered a small short burst of the Super Senjutsu chakra that the bijuu mixed for me and formed it into equal halves of yin and yang, forming an instant yin-yang rasenshuriken I launched it into his face with a great amount of satisfaction. While still in the motion of the throw I created the most Kage bunshin I have ever seen in my life, at that moment they all flashed away to gather all the jutsu scrolls in existence. While Kaguya was still shocked I immediately started flying through the hand seals Kurama fed to me mentally and intiated it. "Rikudo Fuin-Kinjutsu: Tengoku no Jū satori no hashira (2)" and then I felt it just as all the clones dispelled… Pure unrivaled pain, then darkness.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! BUT NO FLAMES!**

(1) Reverse Harem technique.

(2) Rikudo Forbidden Sealing technique: Ten pillars of Heavenly enlightenment.

NEXT!

Chapter 1: light borne from the darkness.


	2. Up for adoption

p style="text-align: center;"Hey Guys, Just wanted to let you know that this story is up for adoption, It was initially an Idea I had because of all the possibilities this story had, But now that I have a job along side my studies and my designing a game I have absolutely no time to accomplish this at all/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"so thanks to the few reviews and favorites I had, but alas I must say that this story is up for grabs.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"Just PM me and I will take a look at your work before I give you the go ahead - may seem a little presumptuous but I really want to see what this story can evolve into/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Crytach/p 


End file.
